Mutsumi Otohime
A clumsy, scatter-brained but actually very smart girl, 21 years old at the first encounter, who lives on a small island near Okinawa. Her first encounter with Keitaro and Naru is seemingly a chance affair, and yet it later transpires that she might be Keitaro's "promise girl". Like Keitaro she is a ronin striving to get into Tokyo University because of a childhood promise she made. She is in many respects like Keitaro, but she also has her own unique approach to life, a combination of optimism, and naivety, and absurd insights. She also just like Keitaro made herself dummy gifts on Valentine's day, something that gave her a lot of practice for making chocolate cakes. She also attempted to make a flying chocolate cake by burying Tama in chocolate. She is seemingly oblivious to elements of her surroundings such as the extreme sparsity of the furnishings of her apartment, where a kotatsu is the only element of furniture and watermelons the only item of food in store. She is extremely fond of watermelons, and kotatsus, and Keitaro. She is, however, extremely bright. Her previous exam failures happened because she forgot to put her name on the exam paper, or because she collapsed before the start of the exam, or something like that. Her health is extremely fragile at the start of the story. She often collapses into a death-like state, with no discernable pulse. She tends to dismiss this as 'anemia', but it is serious enough for her to keep her will with her, "just in case" (manga [chapter 21]). However her health gradually improves, and even when she first appears she's no weakling having a strong, vice-like grip. Nickname Turtle Lady - called by the resident Keitsumi - name by comicvine. Use when she disguise as Keitaro.(Keit(Keitaro)-Sumi(Mutsumi)) Interestingly Mutsumi and Mitsune's name's look very similar. Mutsumi, Motoko and Mitsune are only three with M in first letter of their name.(With an exception of Maeda and Moe) Trivia *Mutsumi may be bisexual as she revealed that she likes Naru as much a she likes Kei-Kun (Keitaro) and she seems to be in love with Keitaro and has kissed Naru numerous occasions, which means that after Keitaro and Naru get married she could be the 3rd if they wanted to have a threesome *In the Manga, Mutsumi says Ara a lot, but not in the Anime. Her fixation with Watermelons was also toned down greatly. *In Mutsumi's Flat there is a door leading straight into a train tunnel she is not entirely sure why it is there. *Mutsumi is great at bowling, simply by having incredible luck, as she got a perfect score by simply throwing the ball without even trying *Mutsumi has an incredible resistance to alcohol, as she is shown to drink two whole glasses of beer without even reacting to it. Gallery Parakelese_Mutsumi_Art.png|Parakelese art of Mutsumi PromiseGirl.png|Mutsumi as a child Other web sites about Mutsumi .:FuFuFu:. - The Official Mutsumi Fanlisting - Powered by BellaBuffs www.absoluteanime.com/love_hina/mutsumi.htm